cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Awesome Fruit Bunch/Episodes
This is a list of The Awesome Fruit Bunch episodes. Normal episodes will have two plots going back to back, but only focuses on one plot during specials. Overview Season 1- 2014 1: My Burrito/Missile Store: Apple tries to make the biggest burrito ever, but it comes alive and starts terrorizing the city, so the gang must stop it./An evil villian goes to the missile store and buys the largest missile and the world and he decides to destroy the world with it, so the gang must stop him. (Airdate: January 13, 2014) 2: The Living Burger/Potion Pit: Banana finds a burger full of living ingredients, and he begins to experiment on them./Apple discovers a pit full of witch's potions, and begins to wonder what they do, so he uses some, but one is heading to wipe out the sun. (Airdate: January 20, 2014) 3: Mind of Clothes/Burger Bros: After getting put in a wash with a stange goo, the gang's clothes develop minds of their own./Apple, Banana and Grape get jobs at the local burger restarunt. (Airdate: January 27, 2014) 4: Pretzel Pals/Dr. Pepper: After playing a game of Twister and passing out, the gang wake up twisted together./Banana goes to a doctor's appointment with a bottle of Dr. Pepper. (Airdate: February 3, 2014) 5: Apple Gets A Job/Jackhammered: Apple's mother becomes too long pregenant to work, so Apple takes over her job as a construction worker for 3 weeks./Banana's afternoon nap is interuppted by defeaning roadworks outside his bedroom window. (Airdate: February 10, 2014) 6: The 6th Episode: Grape develops a fear of the number 6, thinking that if 6 people say "6" 6 times each, the world will end. This makes Grape protest about saying "6" 6 times. (Airdate: February 17, 2014) 7: Pineapple/Under the Ground: An evil blender causes trouble for a friendly pineapple who befriends the gang./The fruit bunch go mining underground in hope of finding diamonds, gold, iron and other valuable things. (Airdate: May 3, 2014) 8: The Fire King/Epic Easter Episode: The bunch decide to take a trip to the Fire Kingdom to meet their firey friend, Brad. However, they end up meeting the evil Fire King, who has plans to destroy the world./The Easter Bunny gets badly hurt on the day before Easter, so he recruits Apple, Banana and Grape to deliver the eggs on Easter. (Airdate: May 4, 2014) 9: Ultimate Breakfast/The Pencil: Apple wakes up to see everyone out the house, so he decides to make the ultimate breakfast for when Banana and Grape get back./Fire King recruits his newest assistant- Pencil - in order to destroy the bunch, however, Pencil is more intrested in making doodles. (Airdate: May 10, 2014) 10: Wet Bagels/Speakers: Wet bagels become the most popular food in town after Banana eats one./Grape orders new speakers for the gang's house, but his door is too small to get them in, so he and the delivery man attempt to find another way to get it in the house. (Airdate: May 11, 2014) 11: Cat Mat/Unskinned: A mat with a cat at the gang's front door causes trouble for a family of mice moving in./Banana loses his skin overnight, so Apple and Grape try to find it. (Airdate: May 17, 2014) 12: Babies/Lose your Top: The gang remember back to their newborn days./Pencil loses his famous poop pencil topper, and pretends to be a detective to find it. (Airdate: May 17, 2014) 13: Sailin' the Seven Bees/Three Flew Over the Fire King's Nest: A recent thieving of bees in Probablydiseaseriddenville disrupts the bees' way of nature./The Fire King finds a leaf outside of his castle, and starts creepily taking care of it like a baby. He forgets all about destroying the bunch. During this time, the bunch try to get into his castle and see what's going on. (Airdate: June 12, 2014)